


And Everything's Been Different Since

by Evander1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evander1/pseuds/Evander1
Summary: All Connor wants is to find the two deviants. Forcing an interface might be the way to do it.
Relationships: Connor & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600 & Connor, Ralph & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	And Everything's Been Different Since

**Author's Note:**

> Might get turned into the first part of a series. We'll see.

He could probe the android’s memory. It was never his first choice because the problem with an interface was that, if it wasn’t given willingly, you didn’t necessarily get the information you were looking for.

Connor wondered briefly how two androids could be so different. He served his mission, as he should, while this one had clearly gone rogue. Their physical differences seemed symbolic of the vast differences in mentality between the two. He sensed the two of them were equally fierce and determined, but just why the other one was, was something he could not understand.

The gardening android stood there in front of him, fisted hands in front as if grasping something, like a nervous child, hazel eyes fixed ahead at some unknown spot, face twitching, as if taunting him.

Connor gripped it by the arm and forced an interface.

And found his way into the gardener’s memories, working his way past the confusing mess of emotions and sensory data, swimming through threads of anger, fear, hatred, pain, to find anything related to an AX400. There-its image was in there, Connor could almost grab hold of it, the AX400 and an android child, but what pressed most strongly wasn’t the visual images of the two figures, but an almost overwhelming feeling accompanying them, surrounding them....Connor had never experienced it before, but he knew immediately that maybe this was what they meant by...by LOVE.

Then an image again, a single image frozen in time, the AX400’s face looking at him, her eyes, the gaze of her gray-blue eyes

\--And suddenly the other android’s mind was there with him in the interface, a powerful force pushing him away no, no, you cannot see them, do not look at them…

The WR600’s arms were around his neck, strangling him, wrestling with him. This model was several inches shorter than Connor, but, like most designed for outdoor work, was broad-shouldered and strong, maybe stronger than Connor, and more than that, it was fighting with seeming desperation-when Connor tried punching it it managed to twist around under his arm so that now it was clinging to his back, biting him from behind like a rabid dog, but Connor knew what he was doing, and, after struggling for a few minutes, managed to twist it off and away, and gain the upper hand, pinning it to the ground, at which point he could have punched its face into nothingness yet found himself unwilling to do so, and at this point they both pushed and pulled against each other’s arms and bodies in some sort of stalemate.

“Connor, what’s going on in there!” The lieutenant’s voice came through loudly.  
“I’ll be outside in a minute!” Connor managed to respond with a calm voice, (thank heaven for his machine body allowing him to sound normal even in the midst of a fight). He tried to send a silent message to the gardener but the communication was rejected. So he spoke out loud, yelling to Hank: ”There’s nothing here, no one here at all! I am about to leave!” 

At those words, the WR600 slowly relaxed its struggle. Fear and anger were still in its dull-green hazel eyes and large mouth, yet they were mixed with something that might have been hopefulness, or maybe just confusion. 

And they slowly, mutually, released their grip on each other. Connor backed away and left. Part of him wanted to find her for Cyberlife, and another part wanted to find her just to see that face and those eyes again. And he said no to both parts and walked away.

~~~~~

“Why didn’t you shoot, Connor?”  
“I just saw that girl’s eyes, and I couldn’t.”

He had failed to shoot Kamski’s android, just as he had failed to apprehend the Traci whom he knew had killed a man, as he had deliberately left the rooftop of the broadcast tower without finding the deviant he knew was still there, as he had turned away from his pursuit of the deviant who kept books, wrote in code, and fed birds, and as he had left the house that morning three days ago while pretending it truly was abandoned...that morning when it had started, the morning since which everything had been different. He had spared everyone. Every deviant he came across. And all for the same reason. Cyberlife would destroy him for it, but he could not have brought himself to do otherwise. 

Sitting in Hank’s car, as they drove away from Kamski’s house, Connor leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Blue eyes came to his memory again, but they weren’t Chloe’s.

He didn’t know if it was the WR600’s emotions he was feeling or his own. He wasn’t sure it mattered.


End file.
